


Fear the Dark

by furidojasutin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Torture tw, atmospheric and threatening, blood tw, but nothing graphic at all, fraxus is only mentioned, freed the dark, just some atmospheric stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Some things never die, lingering beneath and only coming to the surface when they've been fed enough.





	Fear the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted some Freed the Dark action because I love it??? And the atmosphere he's able to create. Freed can be a fucking terrifying opponent and you really don't want to be his target.

Rain pattered against the paved ground creating a steady rhythm that filled up the dark night sky. Puddles had yet been denied the chance to take shape. As he moved forward step by step, his footsteps didn’t leave any sounds. They didn’t disturb the rhythm of the rainfall.

His long hair was soaked and his bangs were sticking to his skin. It prompted him to lift his hand to brush the now heavier strands out of his face. He wasn’t in a rush. He was taking all the time in the world, as much as he wished to.

A bolt of lightning struck the sky apart, illuminating the almost abandoned alleyway he was walking along for a moment. Roars of thunder followed up, filling up the air with a mighty sound.

_Cute. Still trying to escape what had inevitably come for him already._

Freed wasn’t alone. Apart from the rain and the occasional lightning, another man was with him. A soft trail of blood mixed up with the drops of water, hardly to be seen in the dark area. Stressed out breaths could be heard as the rune mage kept walking towards the guy that was trying his best to create distance between the two of them, crawling backwards with all the strength he had left. And it wasn’t much.

What a pathetic sight.

“Did the cat got your tongue? You seemed to be much more talkative when I arrived.“ Freed’s deep voice cut through the pelting rain, bearing an icy calm. It was unsettling, the lingering threat in it as clear as glass. He was still moving slow. Keeping up with his companion wasn’t difficult anymore.

A quiet whimper was his response. The man kept crawling without any destination in mind. There wasn’t even any trace of hope he was clinging to anymore but his instincts screamed at him to keep moving. _Just get away_. The blood he was losing wasn’t much, it wasn’t threatening his consciousness, but it was the main cause for his manipulated ability to move, his left leg limp and only dragged along. That green-haired bastard had slammed his sword into his flesh to keep him where he was, and the scream he had emitted when the blade cut through his skin was still echoing in his head.

All the screams he had drawn from him thus far.

 _Dread_. There was dread in every single one of his bones, surfacing in his eyes when he looked back at his haunter, and Freed’s eyes glinted in the next strike of lightning, his right having changed color to an emotionless pitch black and his entire form, including his two specially shaped strands of hair, casting a huge shadow for but a mere moment.

_This… This wasn’t a man. This was a devil._

“S-Stay back. Stay back or you’ll regret it!“

There was the hint of a curl on Freed’s lips. “ _Regret_?“ He threw a brief glance behind the cowering man, satisfied to see that they’d almost reach the dead end. “What are you planning on doing to me? Is one of your filthy friends near? _I’m all ears_.“

He wasn’t going to regret any of this. Not after what this cowardly rat and his guild mates had done to Laxus. That these unspectacular people of a dirty dark guild had managed to plan ahead after they’d lured the dragon slayer to take this specific mission and find a way to drain Laxus of his magic power to a dangerous extent. 

The scars this procedure had left on the dragon slayer’s body, the torn open bottom lip thad had revealed the pain Laxus must have been in. The humilation he must have gone through. It all was printed into Freed’s mind. They had targeted his boyfriend _specifically._..

Laxus wasn’t in the condition to take care of these guys. But _he_ was. He sure as hell would.

And he couldn’t make a guarantee for any of their pathetic lives.

The sight before him was one of pure misery. He had broken everything this man had believed he embodied. His false confidence, his pride, his body, his mind. _Everything_.

It sent forbidden sparks of satisfaction through his body.

There was a gasp when the man’s body hit the wall, and his eyes looked up in fear when Freed came to stand towering above him.

Freed’s eyes were calculating and cold as they ran over the shivering guy on the wet ground. His clothes were soaked and stained with mud on some places. His pants were torn where his blade had ripped through it and right into his flesh. Crimson color had painted some of the fabric.

But the most pleasant part to look at was fright-distorted face.

The dragged out moment of silence was suffocating and the injured man bellowed weakly. “What- What the hell do you want? Are you gonna kill me?!“

Freed gave him a lazy furrow of his brows. The heavy breaths coming from the other had gotten louder, the heaving and lowering of his chest clearly visible. It would take a couple of words only to bring death upon this poor individual, or a stab through any of his vital parts.

But men like him, they deserved a fate worse than a quick, merciful death.

He craved to hear more of those anguish-filled screams as one of his Dark Écriture spells sparked through him violently, more of those high-pitched whimpers. He could bring this pain upon the man without so much as lifting a finger.

But perhaps he’d drag this out a little more.

Freed saw how the man caught his breath as he lifted his sword and moved it towards him. The tip of the cold metal came to push against the thin flesh of the other’s throat, the pressure just enough to almost draw blood. Any tiny movement would be crucial.

“Oh no.“ The Raijinshuu’s captain slowly dragged the tip along the man’s throat until he reached his chin, forcing him to look right into his eyes as he pushed his chin up. “A quick death is not what I want for you.“

The dark tone of Freed’s deep voice chased multiple shivers down the man’s spine and he swallowed thickly, panic causing him to snap- “Y-You’re a fucking _lunatic_!“

The devious smirk that Freed’s lips curled into was possibly worse than the piercing threat of his deep voice and the stranger’s face went as pale as it could get when suddenly, the green guild mark on the Freed’s left hand got clearly presented to him on purpose.

Fairy Tail.

This man was a mage of Fairy Tail.

_That dragon slayer’s guild…_

The man’s eyes widened in horrid realization. He had lost every bit of his dignity already,  and the pitiful begging fell from his lips easily when Freed’s pitch-black eye gained a purple glow to it like it had minutes before he had tried to crawl away. 

That day he learned that the dark had a face. And a name.

_And it was Freed Justine._


End file.
